


A Well-Needed Break

by armedtruths



Series: Mustang and Hawkeye One-Shots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Dom Hawkeye, Dom Riza, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Mustang, Sub Roy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dom Riza Hawkeye, sub Roy Mustang, trans man roy mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedtruths/pseuds/armedtruths
Summary: This fic takes place around episode 10 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, before Hughes’ death. A light, fun one-shot with trans man Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye in an established relationship. Mustang needs a break from his work, and Hawkeye gives it to him.





	A Well-Needed Break

“Colonel? Colonel? There is an open bunk in the barracks if you need a nap.” Hawkeye woke Mustang gently. 

“Ugh. I’m fine. I still need to organize and pack up all my paperwork before we transfer to Central. I haven’t had much time for sleep.”

“You looked like you were in the middle of a pretty vivid dream there.”

“Hm. Not really. It was just an old memory.” He closed his eyes again briefly, putting his head in his hands. 

“If there’s anything I can do…” Hawkeye put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m here for you.” 

He looked at her, rubbing his tired eyes. It was already late. “Take a walk with me,” he said. “I need to stretch my legs and chest.” He coughed before heading to the door.

The two officers walked together outside the complex. It was a sunny day, warm but not hot, and the streets were relatively clear. Quiet. 

“How are you holding up, Riza?” Mustang asked her. “I know I’ve been hard on you lately.”

“I’m fine, Roy. I’m doing better than I was before. I was just about to ask you the same thing.” They only used first names outside of the military, keeping their personal lives separate from their professional lives. She looked at him with tenderness in her eyes. 

“I’ve been dreaming about Ishval again,” he said, tired eyes showing worry. “I haven’t been sleeping well. And with the move to Central coming up so soon…I’m just overwhelmed.” 

Hawkeye put a comforting hand on his back. “I know. It’s going to be all right. You’re a good leader and you’re doing good work.” 

“Thanks, Riza. I know, I just feel so frustrated and set back lately. It’s like there’s a force working against my rise to the top.” He abruptly stopped and sat down on a bench. “I need a break from all this.” 

“A break?” she asked, threading her fingers through his hair. “You want a break? Are you asking for what I think you’re asking for?” 

He swallowed. “Yes,” he said, barely audible.

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good boy. Let’s go back to my apartment.” 

 

Riza kissed Roy furiously as she firmly grabbed him by the throat and used his body to shut the front door of her apartment. He melted. His mind went blank. 

“You’re mine,” she whispered, biting his earlobe. “Be my good boy and do what I say.” She moved her hand between his legs, undoing his uniform pants. He started obediently unbuttoning his jacket, slipping his shirt off his shoulders. 

“That’s good, you’re so good for me,” she praised, kneeling to pull off his pants and underwear. Swiftly, she shrugged off her own jacket, but kept on her shirt and pants, knotting her hands in his hair. 

“Kiss me,” she growled before capturing his mouth, running her hands up and down his chest and tweaking his nipples, being careful with the scars underneath his pectoral muscles.  
He leaned his head back, playfully avoiding her kiss, knowing that there would be punishment.

“Bad boy,” she scolded, smirking. “Thought you were going to be good for me.” 

“No, ma’am,” he murmured, “I think you need to teach me a lesson.” With a decisive movement, she pulled his hands behind his back, pushing him forward towards the bedroom.  
“Down, slut,” she said, forcing him to his knees. “Stay.” Then she went to her closet.

“Hmm…which one should I pick?” She fingered her paddles and whips lovingly, pulling out a flogger and a wooden paddle. “Which one will teach you a lesson?” she asked. “Since you’ve been bad, you’ll have to choose.”

“I—I don’t know, ma’am, it’s up to you,” he stuttered, carefully keeping his forehead pressed against her bedspread. 

“Good answer, slut,” she said, grabbing the leather flogger and testing it against her palm a few times. Swish. Swish. Swish. She walked behind him, her smart regulation shoes still clicking against the floor. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. 

“Up,” she told him, smacking his ass as he stood. “I want you on the bed for this. Ass up.” He scrambled to comply, tucking his knees underneath his body and pushing his round butt up into the air. “Is this good, Mistress?”

“Of course it is, precious,” she said. “You’re my good boy, but I have to punish you for leaning away. Gonna turn your pretty ass red until it glows.” 

“Please, ma’am, please,” he begged, thrusting his ass in the air. “Please punish me until I can’t think anymore, I’ve been naughty!” 

“Oh, I will,” she said, swishing the flogger through the air. “Ready?”

“Yes!” 

Crack. “One, thank you, ma’am!” He sounded excited.  
Crack. “Two, thank you ma’am!” He counted obediently. 

Crack. “F-fifteen, thank you ma’am!” His hips thrust into the air and his pussy was dripping.

“Five more, you can do it,” she encouraged. “Just five more.” 

Crack. “Seventeen…oh my god…thank you ma’am!” 

Crack. “Tw—twen—ty…” She tossed aside the flogger and scooped up her needy sub. 

“That’s right, you were so good for me during your punishment,” she cooed. “Now  
you’re going to get your reward, handsome boy.” 

“Please, Mistress,” he begged. “Please fuck me!” 

“Oh, I will,” she said, holding him with one arm and reaching for her strap-on with the other. “Don’t worry about a thing, just let me take care of you. Clear your mind,” she said, idly playing with his clit. He keened at the friction. 

“Good boy,” she said, standing to strip and buckle on her harness. Through lust-clouded eyes, Roy looked at his mistress, standing beautiful with her silicone dick jutting out from between her hips. 

“Please, ma’am,” he begged, spreading his legs. “Please fuck my slutty cunt,” he said.  
“If you insist, slut,” she said, kneeling on the bed and shoving a pillow under his ass. Then she grabbed his wrists with one hand, pinning them above his head as she lined up her dick with his soaked pussy. He moaned deeply as she pressed into him, sliding easily and slowly inside him. She was being careful, showing restraint. It had been a little while for them both, the exhaustion of long hours forbidding more than stolen kisses. 

These kisses they exchanged now were far more leisurely than those, and she began to fuck him with long, slow, deep strokes. It took her a minute to get a good rhythm going, but once she did, she bent down and started harshly sucking deep red hickeys into his collarbone, leaving teeth marks as she went. 

“You’re mine,” she said, punctuating it with a deep thrust. “Mine,” she growled, rubbing his clit as he moaned and screamed. 

“Yours…” he breathed. “Riza…” He wrapped his legs around the small of her back, pulling her deeper. “Choke me,” he said, baring his neck. She released his hands to press her palm to his throat. 

“More,” he gasped. “More.” His breath was already coming in ragged pants. “Is that all you got?” he taunted. She continued choking him, making sure he had pauses for breath.

“Fuck you, slut,” she snarled, choking him harder and pounding into his pussy until he whined. She pressed a button on the base of her dick, making it vibrate as she, too, trembled against him.

He screamed as he felt the vibrations in his pussy, her dick filling him perfectly, grasping at her slick shoulders. 

“R—Riza, Mistress, please, please, rub my clit, I’m gonna cum,” he said, bucking against her dick.

“Me too,” she said, grinding against the vibrator, thrusting into him. “I’m—I’m—” Their cries harmonized as they both shook with orgasm, collapsing against each other, panting, fully sated. 

Roy’s shoulders shuddered as he began to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Riza asked. Her arms tightened around his shoulders. 

“It was so—it was good—thank you—I love you—thank you—” he sobbed, deep in subspace. She pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, kissing it gently. 

“You’re my best boy,” she murmured, turning him around to spoon him. “I love you too,” she said. “You can just lay here, calm down.” 

Slowly, he relaxed in her arms, his sobs turning to happy sounds and finally to a smile. “Thanks, Riza,” he said several minutes later. “I needed that. I needed you.”

“My pleasure,” she whispered. “Do you feel okay to take a bath with me?”

“Yeah,” he said. “My legs are still a little shaky though.” 

“It’s okay, you can lean on me,” she said. “You can always lean on me.” 

Tenderly, she guided him to the bathroom, running the water as hot as he liked it, filling it up with lilac-scented bubble bath. 

“Okay, darling,” she said, helping him step into the bath. They settled together, him between her legs. “Can I wash your hair?” she asked. 

“Of course you can,” he said, cuddling into her front. “Whatever you want.” With tender fingers, she massaged shampoo into his scalp, then he turned around and undid her disheveled up-do, kissing her while they washed each other. Finally, wrapped in big, fluffy towels, they returned to her bed. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her temple. She cuddled into him, and they held each other for a long while. 

The End


End file.
